My Love , Lucifer
by xRedRosesx
Summary: Raven Finds out a horrible secret her parents have kept from her. Its her 17th birtday and she must go live with the king of vampires to be his. Because of her Bloods purity and her beauty. She never wanted this. She just wanted to be a normal teenager. Will she be able to resist this gorgeous evil vampire king whos name is the same as the devils?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Oh my God. My life is over. I cant believe their making me do this. I think if Ill just hide here forever. It'll be better than getting married. God, how did this happen? I only found out my awful new fate this morning but it feels as if years have passed since then. How did this happen? This morning I was still a normal teenager and the they drop this bomb on me… And how insensitively they had told me !

That morning

"Raven wake up ! " my mothers piercing voice penetrates through my haze of sleep "huh wha?.." I groggily rub my eyes and sit up. I can feel my long black hair standing up in all directions and falling into my eyes. "RAVEN" she sounds pretty mad so I stand up and pad across the room The cold wooden floors making me want to crawl back in bed. Yawning I open my door and head for the kitchen. Hmm.. Maybe Ill make some pancakes as a reward for that jog I went on yesterday. Our house isn't big, its not small either. It's a typical middle class house in the middle of a typical middle class neighbor hood. And my life is pretty much the typical teenage life.. All thoughts freeze as I enter the kitchen. Both my parents are sitting at the kitchen table Neither my mom or dad looked very happy " Raven.. We need to talk." Shit

At first I thought they'd found about my sneaking out in the middle of the night to go to parties. Or the boyfriend I most definitely was not allowed to have. Or even that id broken my phone the previous day by dropping it in the bath.. But nothing could have prepared me for what they said next. Im a freaking vampire. Well sort of a vampire. The the female version of a vampire. A ressav. A ressav is assigned to a vampire from birth. The rank of the vampire assigned is chosen according to the purity of the ressav's blood. The ressav is handed over to the vampire on her 17th birthday and will be the sole responsibility of the vampire. The vampire will drink the blood of the ressav and the venom from the bites will be the ressavs only sustenance. Yup .. from the 17th birthday of the ressav she will have no more human bodily functions so there is no need to eat or drink. She will not age and will belong to the vampire forever.

" ha ha very funny" I stared at my parents and I saw my mother fidgeting with her wedding ring. My dad looked at me and said " Raven this isn't a joke. Your leaving to go live with the king tomorrow. " and that's how I knew they weren't joking . My dad always got a small crinkle at the side of his eye when he lied. "MOM! You cant do this to me ! " I leapt out of my chair and it screeched backwards on the tiles. She flinched "And why the hell do I have to go live with the fricken king of the weirdo vampires ?! " She looked at me with sad eyes and said in a small voice " Sweetie your blood is one of the purest ever recorded. The king is adamant that you be his " I stared disbelievingly at them "And im leaving tomorrow ? " They both nodded sadly "Fine! At least the stupid vampires are honest! " and I stormed off to my room to pack. I slammed my door and grabbed a bag from my closet. I started throwing my clothes in and sat on it to close the zipper. I don't have a lot of clothes since we had never had a lot of money . What I did have was t-shirts and jeans since they lasted long. Id always longed for pretty dresses and shoes but never had been able to get them. I got up and collapsed in my soft deskchair. I stared at my reflection in my mirror . Id always been beautiful. With my long black hair and full red lips. My face was oval shaped and my large round eyes were the color of midnight blue framed with thick dark lashes. I was Average height with a slim but curvy build my pale skin the color of cream. Id had many guys express their interest in me but I had never returned their affections until jace, my boyfriend. I didn't really feel anything for him but had started dating him because he wouldn't stop annoying me till I did . He was the jock of the school and not very clever. But he was really cute and probably every girl in the school had a crush on him. He had told me he loves me multiple time but I could never say it back. I sighed and stood up nothing in my room has much sentimental value to me so I don't feel much sadness to be leaving it behind. Now that my initial anger has subsided I just feel numbness. I fall into my bed and curl up in a ball . When I wake up tomorrow itll be time to leave and I start wondering whats going to happen next before I drift off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up early the next morning and start to get ready to go. I shower and get dressed in a pair of black jeans and a tank top.

As soon as im done I hear the sound of a car parking in the driveway and multiple doors slamming. My palms start to sweat as the cold reality of the situation hits me .

Im really never going to see my parents again. Or go to my highschool again. I quickly run over to my mirror to check how I look. I can hear the low rumble of male voices coming closer to my room. I pick up my bag and slump from the weight.

I don't remember it being this heavy last night? I take a step towards my door but it bursts open before I reach it. Obviously they don't know how to knock the rude douchba…

All of my thoughts trail off as my gaze lands on the 3 men standing in my doorway. They are probably the most attractive guys I have ever seen in my entire life.

Wow . Each of them has thick , midnight black hair and pale skins that are obviously more accustomed to night than day. They are all wearing black sunglasses that completely obscure their eyes but daamn .

Their faces are obviously gorgeous. Strong jaws with a hint of stubble and cheekbones that came from the gods. Their muscled arms and torsos rippling when the gestured to something. They all looked about 21 and they all wore roughly the same thing of black fitted jeans and different style black shirts.

Once I got over the initial shock of these 3 gods standing in my bedroom I awkwardly lifted my hand in greeting since I was still too tongue tied to say any audible words. The one standing closest to me took one lazy stride forward and grabbed my bag from where it lay on the floor and slung it over his shoulder.

He made it look as light as a feather but I know it weighs a ton. He grunted which I assume was a greeting.

The other 2 still standing by my door just inclined their heads slightly. I was starting to like the quieter two but that changed when one of them stepped forward , grabbed my waist and slung me over his shoulder just like the other one had done with my bag !

I shrieked and started hitting his back with my fists " Put me down you psycho !" But obviously it wasn't effecting him as they just turned around and stated walking towards the front door. With me on the d-bags shoulder.

Oh my god how much of a sexist pig can you be !?

He didn't even look like he was registering any effort as he carried me through my home. We started crunching down the driveway and I stared incredulously at my parents standing at the front door.

They just waved lamely and I could see my mother beginning to cry as the retard goon dumped me in the backseat of a long black limo.

Two of them climbed in after me and sat on either side of me even though there was like loads of seats. I heard the trunk slam and the third retard slid inside and sat across from me. Great.. im surrounded.

I cannot believe this is happening. The cool black interior of the limo was obviously extremely expensive. And the leather seats creaked under the weight of the three goons.

He tapped the tinted glass separating us from the driver and the limo started up with a purr and backed out of my driveway. As soon as we began driving the three vampires took off their sunglasses and I gasped..

Their eyes were the colour of shining copper. And were absolutely heart breakingly beautiful.

And I froze as i felt their predatory gazes land on me with facial expressions I can only describe as hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello.." I say to break the awkward silence " Im Raven.." oh God that is such a stupid thing to say! I mentally face palm myself and I can feel my cheeks beginning to burn

The goon who had been carrying my bag began chuckling " We know who you are." His vice was deep and he had a slight accent I couldn't quite place. " I am Armaros. This is Azeal" he gestures to the one on my left. I look at him and have the sudden urge to start making out with him right there. Azeal just oozed with sexyness.

Oh my word what am I thinking?! I'm snapped back to reality when Armaros continues speaking. " and this.. is phoenix " now he talking about the man on my right who had carried me to the limo on his shoulder.

I instantly disliked him. He looked like the kind of guy that would be doing something terrible to me if the other two guys weren't there. I looked back armaros. He had a friendly grin on and was obviousely going to keep talking.

I normally would have been happy to see someone so genuinely nice smiling at me. But now I felt my mouth go dry and my heart beginning to beat irregularily. "your teeth.."

I don't know what I had been expecting. Probably the classic Hollywood fangs that every vampire movie seems to have. But no. Every single one of his teeth were sharply pointed and looked razor sharp. But they weren't grotesque or ugly. They were refined and elegant.

" oh yea. Sorry. Your blood smells really good." He began making the obvious effort not to smile.

" Anyways" he began speaking again " we are your new bodyguards. The King insisted you be protected 24/7 by the best warriors in his army." His puffed up slightly with pride and so did the other two vampires sitting next to me. Despite myself I felt amusement bubbling up in my chest. They were such guys.

And armaros had a really sweet personality despite his rough outer appearance.

" Why do I need bodyguards?" I ask it and try not to look at Azeal and phoenix. But out of the corner of my eye I can see Azeal gazing at me sympathetically.

Armaros's gaze softened slightly " Lucifer can be a little over protective of what is his sometimes. You'll find that out soon enough." "Oh.." I paused for a second " How long till we get to the.. Castle."

" a few hours. You should probably sleep or something so long." Even within the cool black interior of the limo I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep "But it's the middle of the day !" I saw phoenix shooting him a warning glance and Armaros glared back.

" Trust me Raven. You wont be getting much of it tonight." He then looked at Azeal and nodded.

I felt Azeals cool fingers on my forehead and softly said" Sleep Raven." And I immediately closed my eyes and fell into a sort of half sleep. I could still hear them talking.

Surprisingly , I felt phoenix pull me down so I was lying on his lap and he pulled off his jacket and placed it over me like a blanket.

"I cant give her to him Armaros." Pheonix was whispering but I could hear he was angry. " We have no choice Pheonix. He's staked his claim on her . Hell kill us if we fail to bring her to him. Lets just protect her from dangers like rogues and traitors like were supposed to. "

Their whispers were getting louder and louder and I heard Azeal tell them to keep it down.

"We should be protecting her from him.' He spat the words out like they were poison in his mouth. " Careful Pheonix" I could hear the warning tone in them " Youre starting to sound like a traitor.

I felt phoenix stiffen under me. " I would never betray the King." He said. Gritting out the words.

" Good. Do you want to be in the path of the Lucifers anger?"

" Exactly ! you know what a temper the king has! How will she defend herself?! What if she does something small that annoys him? He'll destroy her!" I felt his fingers pushing a lock of hair out of my face with a gentleness I would have never guessed he possess.

" She's so innocent.." his words were filled with sadness. I could hear they were filled with self loathing and briefly wondered what the story behind that was.

"Im sorry Pheonix. I feel bad too but we have no choice. She has been chosen by the king and you know what he'll do to get what he wants."

Then Azeal spoke up for the first time in this conversation " No more talk of this! It is as pointless as debating over mountains. It has no effect on the outcome. Now let her sleep. She needs her strength."

And I fell asleep with the thought that I really am a terrible judge of character..


End file.
